Algo diferente
by hushgueass
Summary: Natsu sorprenderá a Lucy con algo un poco fuera de lo normal... ¿quieren saber? pasen y lean... NALU 100%...


**HOLAAAAAAAA¡ a todos…. Esta One-shot se me vino a la mente y lo escribí… espero y les guste**

**Como ya saben los personajes son de Hiro-Mashima y desgraciadamente no míos…. Pero algún dia… nahhh… imposible… como dije arriba espero que les guste y sin más a LEER¡**

**ALGO DIFERENTE**

**Capitulo único**

Esa noche estaba sentada tranquilamente escribiendo la carta para mi madre, concentrada contándole los sucesos que me acontecieron durante la misión anterior, la cual termino exitosa, lo que es raro si voy con Natsu, Gray y Erza…Durante aquella misión ocurrieron cosas que fueron dolorosas para algunos de nosotros, puesto que nuestro trabajo era vencer a un gremio oscuro bastante poderoso cuyo líder tenía el poder de visitar entre nuestros recuerdos más tristes y usarlos en nuestra contra, en ese momento en que el sujeto entro a mi cabeza y me hizo recordar la partida de mama, y todo lo que sufrí estando con mi padre, sentí como mi respiración se cortaba y de mis ojos caían las lágrimas incontrolablemente, pude ver como Erza aun estando de pie también tenía lágrimas en los ojos aunque ella las reprimiese mejor que yo, Gray se desquitaba con algunos integrantes de aquel gremio, mientras tenía la miranda sombría… también estaba sufriendo. Natsu por su parte peleaba con el líder, propinándole golpes… pero, aquel sujeto de cierta forma se colaba entre sus recuerdos mientras Natsu le gritaba que saliese de su cabeza y lo golpeaba cada vez más fuerte… Siempre he sabido que no soy muy fuerte, que soy bastante débil y por eso aquellos recuerdos a mí me destrozaron, puesto que siempre he tratado de reprimirlos, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Gray y Erza terminaban de atacar a los otros integrantes y Natsu terminaba por destrozar al Maestro… Yo solo pude quedarme en el suelo durante la mitad de la batalla, tratando de ponerme de pie sin llorar un poco, pero me era imposible…_uno, dos, tres_, me intente parar pero de nuevo caía, _uno…dos…tres…_-me decía mentalmente, pero mis piernas flaqueaban. Unos brazos tiernamente tomaron los míos y me ayudaron a levantar, levante mi rostro todavía cubierto de lágrimas y pude ver a Natsu, su rostro apacible, brindándome una gran seguridad, una gran amistad, un gran _am…_olvídalo, eso es una estupidez, el punto es que conseguimos pagar la renta de mi casa y cada uno quedo con una buena suma de dinero… en general todo fue fantástico…

Ahhhhhhhhhhh- suspire, estaba cansada- estoy lista para hacer otra misión… pero ahora solo quiero dormir- bostece y estaba dispuesta para ir a dormir pero el sonido de la puerta me alejo de mi cama, fui a ver quién era y cuando la abrí mi sorpresa fue grande…

-NATSU¡… HAS USADO LA PUERTA

-jeje bueno sé que no te gusta que entre por la ventana

-_en realidad me encanta que entres por ella- pensé-_DEBES TENER FIEBRE O ALGO POR EL ESTILO¡-dije aun sorprendida tocándole la frente

-Ya… Lucy- vi un leve ¿sonrojo?- EN FIN QUIERES IR DE MISION MAÑANA¡- dijo emocionado y entrando a mi casa corriendo para arrojarse a mi cama como solo él sabe hacerlo

- si… PERO TENIAS QUE ARROJARTE A MI CAMA DE ESA MANERA¡-dije frustrada- mira como la has dejado , hecha un desastre…- suspire

-Lo siento… entonces ¿puedo escoger la misión?

- Como quieras…solo espero que esta salga bien y nos puedan pagar algo

-CLARO… COMO TODAS LAS QUE HACEMOS¡

-si tú lo dices…

-Vamos Lucy anímate…DESPUES DE TODO SOMOS EL EQUIMO MAS FUERTE DE FAIRY TAIL¡-decía, no gritaba mientras saltaba en mi cama y se colocaba en frente de mi con la mano en alto para que chocara los cinco

-HI¡-dije emocionada y choque su mano…pero por laguna razón no quise separarla de la suya, era tibia y me daba mucha confianza tenerla junto a mí, mire nuestras manos juntas un poco más antes de darme cuente de que Natsu también hacia lo mismo, aquello me hizo sonrojar e intente separar suavemente nuestras manos, pero él me lo impidió, ya que entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, levanto la vista y yo levante la mía, nuestras miradas se cruzaron era imposible para mí no quedarme viendo sus ojos, me atrapaban cada vez que los veía… pues sin temor a equivocarme me había enamorado de Natsu, hace mucho…

Nuestras manos iban bajando juntas mientras la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba cada vez más, seguíamos mirándonos fijamente…el guio nuestras manos todavía juntas hasta mi cintura y luego las soltó para que solo la del quedase hay… no iba a impedírselo, sinceramente jamás lo haría, nuestras frente se juntaron y yo coloque mi mano en su mejilla derecha…

-Lucy…me he enamorado de ti- sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero sonaron deliciosas en mis oídos…

-Natsu…yo también me he enamorado de cada centímetro de tu ser…- mis palabras me avergonzaron un poco, sonrojándome más de lo que seguramente ya estaba, la poca distancia que había entre nuestros labios él la acorto, juntando nuestros labios dulcemente… pude sentir lo tibios que eran los suyos… cuanto había deseado hacer esto… al principio fue algo inexperto pero después de unos cuantos segundos se fue intensificando… sus manos ahora sostenían mi cadera mientras me apretujaba contra el… yo deslice mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras nuestros labios se movían llenos de amor y de deseo en cada roce… la falta de oxígeno nos hizo separarnos un momento y el aprovecho ese instante para esconderse en mi cuello, y yo pudiera descansar en el de el…

-siempre me ha gustado tu olor Lucy… ese olor a vainilla siempre me ha encantado- ante esto me sonroje un poco y solo quede en silencio… después de unos instantes él se separó de mí y tomo mi mano… por un momento me sentí triste porque tal vez ya se iba… pero solo me llevo hasta la cama y yo lo seguí sin oponerme… nos sentamos en el bordo y él se volvió a acercar para seguir con lo que habíamos dejado atrás…pero antes de eso…

- Oye Lucy… no te lo he preguntado…¿quieres ser mi n-novia?- me reí un poco al notar que estaba algo sonrojado

- Claro…- después de esto él se acercó a mí y me volvió a besar con lentitud, su paz me fue transmitida al instante, su calor… todo de el ahora era mío y todo lo mío de él, sus manos me apoyaron contra la cama y jugaron con mi cabello, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el de el… nuestras caricias cesaron y él se acostó junto a mi… apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y me quede mirando a la ventana que estaba abierta…

-sabes Natsu…siempre me gusto que entraras por la ventana

-ya lo sabia

-¿e-en serio? Entonces por que hoy entraste por la puerta

-porque quería que esta noche fuera diferente… además que tu cara de sorpresa fue muy divertida-dijo mientras reía

-tonto- dije apenada

-Te amo…

- y yo a ti…- no tenía miedo de decírselo ya que al estar en su pecho, pude sentir su corazón el cual latía rápidamente, haciéndome sentir más segura junto a el…siempre junto a el

**¿LES GUSTO?... OJALA QUE SI … Y SI ES ASI PORFA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… PARA VER QUE TANTO… TAMBIEN PUEDEN DEJAR SUGERENCIAS PARA LA PROXIMA…GRACIAS A TODOS…. SALUDOS INMENSOS DESDE EL MERIDIANO 75… PAZ:D**

**PD: estúpidos y sensuales puntos suspensivos…. No los supero .**


End file.
